


The Beginnings of a New Chapter

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale sends Crowley off for a new craving only to go into labor while the demon was gone.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	The Beginnings of a New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and here is day 16 of my Countdown to Christmas. What better way to celebrate than to throw something in here that I’ve written 500,000 times already? Mostly trying to squeeze more words into a fic but that didn’t really seem to work out here. I mean it did, but not as much as I wanted it to. Oh well, I still think it’s a good fic, but I’ll let you be the judges of that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

"Crowley, dearest, would you be a dear and get me some crepes? From that little store run by that kind der gentleman."

"Of course, angel, anything you would like," Crowley said. "You're carrying our pride and joy." Crowley placed his hands on Azirpahale’s stomach. “And it seems that they’ve taken more after me than you.” Crowley smiled as he traced circles with his thumbs on Aziraphale’s stomach. “You be nice to your father while I’m gone, you hear?” Crowley murmured. 

“Oh stop that,” Aziraphale said. “They’re just a baby.” Crowley glanced up at Aziraphale and shrugged. 

“I love you, my dear,” Crowley whispered to the baby before kissing Aziraphale’s stomach. Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s temple. “And I love you, my angel. I will be right back.” He smiled before heading out the door. 

With the demon having gone after Aziraphale’s newest craving, the angel decided to sit down and try to finish the last little bit of the book he’d been reading. He knew there wouldn’t be much time for reading once their little one arrived, and he so hated to leave a book unfinished. As soon as he sat down, he felt a contraction. Nothing unusual, he’d been feeling Braxton hicks for a week now. He didn’t think anything of it. 

Just as Azirpahale was closing his book, he felt a wet spot. He sighed. Wetting himself had, unfortunately, come with the baby, especially over the course of his third trimester. 

“My dear, how many times do I have to tell you not to stomp on my bladder,” Aziraphale said with a shake of his head. He placed his hand on his stomach and smiled. “This means I have to go change now.” He sighed as he stood up. Standing was a lot harder on his own now and he barely managed it. He waddled to the bedroom and dropped his pants, only to find that it wasn’t urine.

_ Oh no _ . 

His water had broken. 

***

After Crowley had placed Aziraphale’s order, he decided he wanted to go get something else to surprise the angel with. The angel had become more and more fond of gifts over the last few years. Besides, Aziraphale’s body was going through a lot at the moment, though it would be going through even more soon due to the upcoming due date of their child. 

He headed to a flower shop that was just up the road from the little restaurant. Flowers were always a nice gift. Lovely and always set off a calming sort of aura. It didn’t even particularly matter what kind of flowers, Azirpahale loved them all. 

“Oh Mr. Crowley!” The woman who owned the shop greeted. “How are you today?” 

“Very well, thank you,” Crowley replied. 

“How’s the husband and your baby?” she asked. Crowley smiled, more out of the politeness that the angel insisted on than how he wished to be that day. 

“We’re still waiting on their arrival,” Crowley replied. He admired some of the bouquets. “But my husband is well.” 

“That is good to hear,” the woman replied. “When did you say they were set to arrive?” 

"Any day now," Crowley said. "Though technically not for another week." He picked up a nice bouquet of flowers. “I’m thinking this one for today, how much for it?” 

“That is a  _ very  _ nice choice, I’m sure your husband will love them.” She gave him his total and sent him on his merry way.

Crowley walked back to the restaurant and was happy to find that his order was ready for him. He paid for that as well before heading back to the Bentley. He thought for a moment for any other last-minute surprises that the angel might like. It was, after all, going to be a while before either of them was probably going to be feeling up to leaving their cottage again.

***

“Holy Satan this hurts,” Aziraphale moaned through another contraction. They were still around fifteen minutes apart, so he knew he still had a while before go time. “Where is that demon?” He asked. “It shouldn’t take him an hour to run and get crepes! We aren’t that far out of town!” 

This whole thing was hurting quite a lot more than he’d expected it to. He was, after all, an angel. He thought he should get a pass because he wasn’t a human and therefore wasn’t being punished for Eve’s sin. Perhaps this was punishment for his own sin of leaving Heaven for a  _ demon  _ of all people. He closed his eyes and counted the seconds before the pain subsided. 

“I don’t think this is the kind of  _ nice  _ your father was speaking of,” Aziraphale murmured. “All is well though, my dear. You have been a long time waiting. Or rather it has  _ seemed  _ like a long wait to get to meet you. We are very much excited to get to see you finally.” 

Aziraphale placed his hand on his stomach. As much as he was excited to finally  _ see  _ their baby, he was also going to miss carrying them. Though the last few weeks of it had not been very pleasant. He smiled. 

“Not much longer. Not at all,” Aziraphale said. He closed his eyes. He may not be able to get a full nap in, but he was going to rest up as much as he could before the hard part of the day. He knew that what he was experiencing at the moment was only a  _ fraction  _ of what he’d be feeling later. 

***

Crowley shopped around for another hour or so. He knew that the angel would love all of the little gifts that he’d gotten for him. He’d even supported small businesses in the process! What more could the angel want?

But he had to go home eventually and stop planning gifts eventually. The angel would be wondering where his crepes were. Anymore, the angel did not cope with being peckish very well. Not that Crowley could blame him. The angel had a child who was taking a bit out of everything the angel consumed. And that child wasn’t used to going hungry for longer than a few minutes. He attempted to shove everything into one bag. He ended up deciding that he didn’t need everything in one go. He could always come back while Azirahale ate. He smiled, satisfied with the day’s haul. 

“Angel, I’m home,” Crowley said. “I’ve got your crepes.” He heard the angel moan in the other room. He dropped everything he was holding and ran into the room. “Aziraphale?” Crowley asked as he opened the door. 

Aziraphale had himself braced on the bedpost, back turned to Crowley. Crowley hurried to the angel’s side and wrapped his arms around the angel. He heard the angel sigh in relief. 

“Hello Crowley,” Aziraphale said once the contraction subsided. 

“What happened?” Crowley asked. “You’re standing here, your pants are on the floor soaked and you’re-”

“Today,” Aziraphale said. He took a deep breath because he realised he hadn’t been breathing very well. “They’re coming today.” Crowley placed his hand on Azirpahale’s stomach. 

“How long has this been happening?” Crowley asked. “Why didn’t you call me?” 

“I . . .” Azirpahale shook his head. “I think my water broke like an hour or so ago. I’m really not sure, I’ve only been watching the minutes to account for how far apart the contractions have been. And . . . well I didn’t think you would take as long as you did. I  _ thought  _ you were to be right back.” 

“I . . . erm . . . got distracted,” Crowley said. Aziraphale shifted his weight. “It doesn’t matter now though,” he said. “I’m here. I’m sorry it took so long for me to get here. But I’m here now. That’s what matters, right?” He kissed Aziraphale’s temple. “How long do you think we’ve got?” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “They’ve only just gotten to around ten minutes apart.”

“That’s alright, I suppose,” Crowley said. “At least I haven’t missed the big part.” Aziraphale closed his eyes. 

“Yes, I do suppose you’re right,” Azirpahale said. “What a shame it would have been if you missed the birth of your own child.” Aziraphale took in another deep breath and let it go. “For what? What did you get distracted with?” Crowley shook his head. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Crowley said. “It seems quite silly now that I know what you’ve been putting up with here at home.” Crowley gently ran his hand over Aziraphale’s back. “Is there anything I get get for you? Anything I can do to make this whole thing easier for you?” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“Unless there’s some way you can speed this whole thing up, I don’t think so.” 

“Well, just tell me and it’s yours, alright angel? Anything and I’ll make it happen.” Aziraphale nodded. 

“You are too kind to me, my fair demon.”

“I suppose I  _ must  _ be kind. At least to you. You are an angel.” Aziraphale smiled but it faltered at the start of the next contraction. Aziraphale looked up to the clock. 

“I guess they were just waiting for you to get home,” Azirpahale said. “That one was just three minutes.” 

“Perhaps I did accidentally do a miracle to help this along a bit quicker then hm?” Crowley walked around the angel so he could look at his belly directly. “Am I all you were waiting on?” Crowley asked. “Making sure I didn’t miss your arrival? If I hadn’t been an idiot and had been here the whole time would you be here by now already?” 

“Crowley, Crowley, I’m feeling-” Aziraphale’s breath caught and Crowley turned his attention away from their soon-to-be-born child and brought it back to the angel. Aziraphale let out a breath and shook his head. “Pressure, lots and lots of pressure and the need to-” Aziraphale nodded. “Yeah, time, time now.” Azirpahale looked to the bed. He quickly decided that that was where the whole thing was going to go. 

“I suppose I was right then,” Crowley said. “They were only waiting for me.” 

“Shut up,” Aziraphale said. Crowley put his hands up in surrender. “Just . . . look, is it time yet?” Azirpahale shifted so Crowley could get a look at his effort between his thighs. 

“This is all on instinct. I don’t have a bloody clue what I’m doing.” Azirpahale huffed. 

“And you think I do?” Azirpahale snapped. “In case you haven’t noticed, this is the first child that is going to come out of me.” Aziraphale took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I just-”

“No, angel, don’t worry about it. I can take a little bit of snappage. You just do whatever you need to do.” 

“Would you please just-” Crowley nodded. 

“It’s time, I think,” Crowley said, though he really wasn’t sure. “Push with the next one.” Aziraphale nodded. “It seems they really  _ were  _ just waiting on me. This is happening . . . fast.” Aziraphale reached out his hand. Crowley took it as the angel wanting him to go hold his hand went to do that. Aziraphale closed his eyes and waited for the next contraction to start. 

_ And push _ . 

“That’s it, angel, you’re doing well,” Crowley said. He kissed the angel’s temple. “That’s it, just do that again for me, ok?” Aziraphale looked up to Crowley but the exhaustion had already begun to set in. But somehow he did it again. And again. And again. 

Ten minutes later, their little boy arrived. Crowley cleared his mouth and nose before cutting the chord. The first cry brought everything back into reality. Crowley placed the baby on Aziraphale’s chest. 

“You did it, my love,” Crowley crooned. “Look at him,” Aziraphale smiled. 

“He’s perfect,” Aziraphale said. He rubbed the baby’s back, not even caring that the baby was still covered in blood. 

“That seems to be true,” Crowley said, leaning in to see. “I’m not sure that I would change anything about him.” Aziraphale shook his head before looking over to Crowley. 

“We’re  _ parents,”  _ Aziraphale said in shock. “We’re actually parents now.” 

“We-” It dawned on Crowley for the first time. “That seems to be the case,” Crowley said.  _ Parents _ . The two of them. Who would have guessed it? Certainly not the two of them. Perhaps this had been in the Almighty’s plan all along. She did have the tendency to do things unexpectedly. “Dads, the two of us.” Crowley smiled and shook his head. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
